


Worth

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: And violence, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Haunting, Spooks - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, scary story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Claudia and her husband Sam have had issues. It’s followed them for two houses: hauntings. They’ve experienced every bit of the supernatural you can think off and now they’re in a new house with no background of violence of any sort. It seemed a perfect restart of their life but is it?





	Worth

  
Sam

“Think this house will finally be it?” My wife asked me, looking both concerned and hopeful. I smiled, confident our…issues are behind us. “I think so. Third times the charm right?”

We stood outside our newest home, the third one we’ve had to move into because of said issues. The kids had several boxes as they walked inside.

Eric, the oldest came up to me with my box of various medical books and my degrees. “Dad, where do you want this?” “Just set it down in the kitchen.” He nodded, walking in with the rest of the family.

Our issue has been odd and persistent. Every house we’ve lived in has been haunted. It sounds ridiculous, I’ve never been a believer in the supernatural but when you’ve seen what I’ve seen in our houses, you’ll change your mind quickly.

Scratches on walls, crosses found broken, mysterious bruises that have shown on almost every one of us. my family has experienced every supernatural occurrence you can think of. We’ve done everything we can to get rid of these haunting; priests, sage, praying but they only seem to get worse.

I found a house that’s only a few years old, still brand new and as far as I could find out, no violence of any sort has happened on this particular spot of land.

And these hauntings have only made my wife’s mental health worse with each one. The only thing that seems to help is a change in medications and moving away from it but mental health has been one of those things I will never fully understand. I’ve gone through years of medical school, have a respected practice and psychology has been one thing that’s always escaped me.

But that doesn’t mean I don’t support or sympathize with those suffering; I simply don’t know how to help.

My wife Claudia is such an amazing person, she was nearly homeless when I met her and even with her poverty she was willing to aid others. I respected that. I helped her, gave her a home, helped raise her child along side her from a different father that refused to be in the child’s life, gave her financial aid when she wanted to be a nurse.

Eric wasn’t my son, not biologically but I’ve raised him since birth along side Claudia. But since I’ve met her she’s had issues with mental health, doctors never quite able to pin down an exact condition or illness, only able to give her medication for whatever she was suffering the most.

If she was crippled with depression they’d give her something. She’d hear voices and see hallucinations, they’d give her something for that and so on.

The day went by in an exhausting blur, all of us sitting around the dinner table and several boxes still unpacked. Hot pizza in the middle and everyone using paper plates because we haven’t unpacked the plates and utensils.

Kaylee, my youngest at eleven (Claudia and I have two daughters) spoke up, looking nervous. “Dad, do you think we’ll stay this time? I don’t like moving.” I smiled to her, trying to reassure her and myself. “I have a good feeling.” Eric smiled over, slice of pizza in hand. “Just steer clear of scary movies for a while.” Makenzie, the middle child chuckled. “Definitely. Why watch scary movies when we can live them?”

Later when all the kids were in bed and Claudia and I were getting ready ourselves, brushing our teeth in our private bathroom in the master bedroom, she voiced her concerns. “You really think they’re gone?” I shrugged. “There shouldn’t be any reason for them to follow or others to show. I mean, this house is extremely new and nothing that could cause a haunting has happened on this land.” Claudia but her lip in worry. “Maybe I should put some salt around the bed? Just in case?”

I sighed, turning her gently to myself. “How about we deal with it when and if it comes up. Plus I doubt we have enough salt to form a circle around a bed let alone our food. We still need to do grocery shopping.”

The next day the kids were at school (Eric wasn’t, he was on spring break) we continued to unpack box after box, finally making this house look like a home.

I went to a box but Claudia beat me to it, nearly taking the box out of my hands. “I got this.” I gave her a look but smiled. “Ok. Let me know if you need any help.” She just gave a nod and headed toward the kitchen. I heard the basement door so I guess it’s old Christmas decorations or something.

Eric called over, holding a picture frame with a smile. “Dad, look at this picture I found. I think it was Makenzies fourth birthday.” I waked over, seeing it with a smile. “Oh yeah, half her friends couldn’t make it due to the snow and ice. Drawback of winter birthdays. She was so sad about it.” “But she’s happy here. We got what few friends could make it and made a movie fort.”

I chuckled. “Yes! You took nearly every pillow and blanket in the house. God, your mother was so upset but she didn’t want to cause a fuss since Makenzie was actually having a good time.” Eric nodded. “Where should I put this?”

I looked around. “Uh anywhere right now. I still have half the living room to unpack.” Eric nodded and I heard him move as I went to go through another box.

After a bit I noticed Claudia had been in the basement a while. I walked into the kitchen and to the basement stairs that as hidden in a little hallway. “Sweetheart, everything ok?” I herd rushed movement. “Yeah! I’ll be up in a bit!” “Ok, I got worried the monsters might have gotten you!” I said playfully. She gave a sarcastic reply. “You’re so funny Sam.”

I chuckled as I walked back into the living room, Eric nowhere to be found and the picture he just placed on the table on the floor in shattered glass.

I sighed. “Eric, you broke the picture!” I picked it up and looked at it, kneeling, my knees aching as I stood back up.

Eric came over. “There’s no way. I had it on the middle of the coffee table.” I shrugged, starting to pick glass up. “Well it did.” Eric still looked confused as he looked where the picture shattered. “That’s a good foot and a half from the table dad. You think things followed us?”

I shook my head. “No! Course not! It’s a brand new house with nothing wrong in his history. There’s no reason for anything to be here.” Eric gave a nod before speaking. “Maybe we should get some sage or something, just in case.”

I sighed. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt anything.” “How do we tell mom? She’s gonna freak out if she thinks something followed.” “Clean up what you can, don’t let her see, I’ll go out and get some sage and maybe a few other things just to be safe.”

I left and went to the closest store that sold sage sticks (thank god for google) but on my way home Eric sent me a worrying text.

“Mom knows, she’s freaking out, get home fast.” I was at a stop sign, I had to rub my temples. Only the second day in this house and already there’s issues.

I walked, seeing Claudia pacing, tears wetting her face and Eric attempting to calm her best he can.

I placed the bag down and went to her. “Sweetheart, Hey, it’s ok.” She shook her head, still pacing, speaking too fast. “No, no. They’re back, they’re gonna hurt us.” I gently grabbed her arms to keep her still. “Just stop and breathe. If there is any here we’re gonna get rid of it right now. I just came back from the store.”

She looked pleading. “Sage? Salt? White candles?” “Yes, yes and yes. We’re going start right now, ok?” She was panting, running a hand through her blonde hair. “Ok. Ok.” I gave her a hug. “It’s ok, I won’t let anything hurt you.” She swallowed, holding me tightly. “Ok.”

I got the sage burning while she used the salt on the bedroom doorways. Eric set up the white candles on the coffee table and dinner table, lighting them.

After twenty minutes Claudia was more calm. She sighed. “I feel better now.” I smiled. “Good. Let’s get something to eat, it’s lunch time anyway.”


End file.
